


if there's a light at the end (it's just the sun in your eyes)

by kylene



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, enemies to lovers AU, roomates!2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylene/pseuds/kylene
Summary: Jihoon reckons that Woojin is probably his nemesis in this god forsaken life, because no matter what he does, they always seem to end up competing against each other. Whether it was rivaling over who has the superior intellect, who gets the top bunk or the top spot in the dance club, Woojin and Jihoon always seems to be at each other’s throats, that’s why there’s no way they’ll fall in love.





	if there's a light at the end (it's just the sun in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TMYOUTHFW](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMYOUTHFW) collection. 



Jihoon and Woojin are renowned for having the same taste in their objects of obsession, albeit their taste in clothing can be drastically different. From their favourite bands to their preferred ice cream flavour, the two of them seem to be one of the same mind. So it shouldn’t come as a shock when they discover that they’re both in love with the same person.

As long as Woojin can remember, he has always been around Daehwi. Ever since his mom requested for him to bring over some cookies to celebrate their neighbour moving into the neighbourhood, Woojin was always looking after Daehwi. He had always treated Daehwi like a brother and his love for him was only platonic, until one day where he noticed Daehwi was only focusing on a certain someone that he felt his heart throbbed in pain. It wasn’t easy admitting he had fallen in love with Daehwi, not when they had practically lived half of their lives together as brothers, and at first he thought he had confused concern with jealousy, when Jinyoung got closer with Daehwi.

But he soon realized that the painful thump against his chest that occurs every time Daehwi spoke about Jinyoung or when his eyes lit up every time he sees Jinyoung was because he had fallen in love. And with every move of Daehwi’s, he only fell deeper, and he could never get out of it no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Have you seen Jinyoung today? He was wearing skinny jeans! I repeat, skinny jeans! He could choke me with his thighs and I’d voluntarily suffer!” Daehwi shrieks, bringing Woojin back into reality, where Daehwi’s only concern was Jinyoung. “You’re being ridiculous, how would you end up together with him if you were to suffocate to death? I guess love does make people stupid.” Woojin scoffs, rolling his eye to sell off the act that he isn’t interested in Daehwi at all.

“Being mean as usual huh, at least Jinyoung isn’t like you! He’s extremely kind and always listens to what I have to say!” Daehwi raises his voice slightly, garnering the attention of busy by-passers. “At least Jihoon hyung treats me with basic decent human rights,” he sticks out his tongue, arm wrapping around Jihoon’s, causing Jihoon to flinch in surprise.

However, if there’s one thing Jihoon is good at, it’s acting, and he can do it pretty darn well. Ever since he was younger, he seems to be able to deceive anyone with ease, whether it’s regarding his poor attendance at school or concealing his feelings. “Or, you could just date me you know. Who knows how long it’ll take you to finally confess to Jinyoung,” Jihoon lets out a laugh, concealing his statement under the pretense of a joke. Daehwi giggles, tugging at Jihoon’s heartstrings, but he knows no matter how hard he tried it was impossible to possess Daehwi, for his heart belonged to Jinyoung.

For two people who hated each other so much, they spend an awful lot of time together, since most of their interests happen to clash. They were always seen hanging around each other, albeit not enjoying each other’s company; they were rarely seen apart from each other.”Well, I can ask Daniel hyung to hold a gathering and invite Jinyoung so your thirst can be quenched. Maybe the two of you would bond over Jihoon’s stupidity or something.” Woojin sighs, lacing his words with poison on purpose. Lately, he has been taking extra caution to make sure he wasn’t being too obvious with his feelings towards Daehwi, but Daehwi, being dense and slow, didn’t even notice any changes.

Woojin can feel Jihoon practically shooting daggers from his eyes, but he ignores him and glances at Daehwi. The sight of Daehwi’s eyes turning into thin crescents and the corners of his eyes wrinkling is a pleasant spectacle to Woojin. He knows Daehwi only ever shows this expression when he’s talking about Jinyoung, but Woojin is glad to witness this precious emotion of his.

“Really? You would do that for me?!” Daehwi gasps, “I guess these 11 years with you wasn’t for nothing.” Woojin flashes a smile, but Jihoon knew how much it hurt him.

 

 

“Are you stupid? If it hurts you this much why would you try to match them up?” Jihoon’s voice rings through the empty halls, class was in session 30 minutes ago but he couldn’t leave Woojin alone when he was in this state. “I told you I’ll do anything to make Daehwi happy,” Woojin mumbles between sobs, “and nothing will ever change that.” Woojin looks up at Jihoon, and for a moment Woojin swears he sees tears in Jihoon’s eyes, but that might just be the tears blurring his vision. “You’re stupid for doing that, why would you voluntarily give Daehwi away to someone else? Won’t you want to possess them if you’re really in love?” Jihoon clicks his tongue, he couldn’t for the love of God understand why anyone would hurt themselves just to see the person they love contented.

Jihoon doesn’t comprehend why Woojin would ever trade his own happiness for Daehwi to be happy, Daehwi doesn’t deserve Woojin, he thought.

“What?” Woojin looks up again at Jihoon, this time face filled with confusion, he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Fuck, did I say that out loud?” Jihoon grunts, feeling awkward, but mostly embarrassed. Woojin cocked his head slightly to the side, obviously puzzled by what Jihoon had just said. They were supposed to hate each other and shower each other with words laced with poison and venom, not taking pity and caring for each other.

“I meant – he doesn’t even know what you’re doing for him and what you’re going through, but he still treats you badly. Do you really love him?” Jihoon vomits, hoping his jumble of words will make sense and he’ll pull through this uncomfortable situation.

“I’m probably already in this too deep, I love him so much every time he talks about Jinyoung I feel like a part of me is dying, but I still pretend to support him and encourage him anyways. But if I could turn back time, I’ll still want to fall in love with Daehwi again, even though it’ll hurt me so much.” Woojin snivels, softly, in order to prevent Jihoon from hearing it. But Jihoon already unknowingly wrapped his arms around Woojin, feeling his body shift with every sob and hearing every single tiny whimper. And Jihoon thinks to himself, maybe he just fucked up, because now he’s in love with Park Woojin.

 

Woojin has always been taking note of Daehwi’s eyes, the way they lower a little whenever he’s disappointed, when they light up when he’s enjoying himself and when his pupils dilate on every occasion he looks at Jinyoung. So Woojin knows, when Jihoon starts looking at him differently and stops with the daily insults. But he is conflicted, he is clearly in love with Daehwi, so why does every eye contact he make with Jihoon leaves his face flushed and heart pounding?

 

“Woojin hyung, have you been seeing Jihoon hyung at your dorm lately?” Daehwi stops in the midst of walking to their next class. “I haven’t been seeing him around lately, and I’m worried about him.” Daehwi’s head droops slightly, eyes filled with woe, it’s been a week since Jihoon was seen anywhere near the two of them. Everyone was spreading rumours about how Jihoon and Woojin might have snapped at each other, ending their relationship. Woojin had been noticing the lack of a certain someone back in their dorm, Jihoon had the habit of locking himself in his room whenever he was feeling stressed out so Woojin didn’t pay much attention at first. But now that Jihoon had obviously been missing from their dorm, Woojin couldn’t help but feel a sense of urgency at the thought of something happening to Jihoon.  Woojin was bemused, he wasn’t sure whether Jihoon was suddenly jaded of their relationship or whether he was too preoccupied with something else. Whatever the reason, the lingering worry for Jihoon was always at the back of Woojin’s mind. It had confounded Woojin, him and Jihoon had gotten off the wrong foot and always had a dispute no matter what they did, so why was he unexpectedly concerned about Jihoon at this instant?

“Hyung, are you listening to me?” Daehwi had presently tugged at Woojin’s sleeve, earning a coo from Woojin internally. “Did you hear anything from Jihoon hyung? Did something happen to him? What if he doesn’t want to see me anymore?” Daehwi bites meekly on his bottom lip, feeling a pang of guilt at the thought of Jihoon leaving him and Woojin because he might have done something wrong.

“Don’t blame yourself for anything, we both know Jihoon adores you.” Woojin gives Daehwi a reassuring smile, obviously working when Daehwi softens his stance and a small smile returning to his face. “I’ll look for Jihoon and find out what happened, so don’t skip any meals just because you’re worried, okay?” When Daehwi first enrolled into Woojin’s high school, everyone thought they were related. Woojin was a silly nineteen year old boy who prioritized sports and dancing over his academics, he was always fooling around and getting himself in trouble. So it was a major shock when Woojin started acting like a concerned older brother to Daehwi, he had stopped skipping classes and paid more attention in class when Daehwi got disappointed at his poor results. Anyone who dared to mess with Daehwi ended up facing Woojin’s wrath, although not entirely, most of Woojin’s school life was spent looking after Daehwi. And that is also why Woojin knows, that Daehwi could only see Woojin as a brother figure, nothing more and nothing less. They share an amazing friendship that no one could breach, but that was the extent of their relationship.

 

Woojin filters through all the possible places Jihoon might be residing at and places his bet on the theater hall, Daehwi had once told him that it was Jihoon’s dream to be an actor, but he gave up on that after finding himself being more passionate in dance. And he knows for a fact that Jisung hyung, the theater club president has always taken a liking to Jihoon, so he just might be hiding backstage, enjoying the play that they were putting up.

 

“She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts off beauty from all posterity.” Woojin enters the hall and is hit by a wave of emotions emitting from the stage, several members of the theater club are dressed neatly with a script in their hands, perhaps rehearsing for tomorrow’s big show. “She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair,” Woojin whistles silently to himself, the way the actor was speaking really brings out the sentiment in each word. “She hath forsworn to love, and in that I vow, do I live dead that live to tell it now.” Woojin shoots his head up, scanning every actor on stage, one of them particularly reminded him of a certain someone. And there he was, his eyes landed on Jihoon, dressed as Romeo with a shirt that’s a little too big in size draping over him. Woojin did not want to disturb the play nor stop Jihoon when he was so visibly enjoying himself. Finally when the scene of Romeo and Juliet confessing their love came, Woojin took out his phone, ready to equip himself with quality blackmail, that’s when Jihoon locks eyes with him, face reddening and unable to utter a single word.

Jisung hyung must have noticed Jihoon’s sudden break down, because before you know it, a loud _CUT_ was heard from the front row and the actors started patting Jihoon on the back as an effort of consolation. “Don’t worry Jihoon, romance scenes can be hard to act out, and that’s why I’m the Romeo for the play,” another actor appeared from backstage, visibly dressed as Romeo and taking the script out of Jihoon’s hands. “Seongwoo hyung…” Jihoon pouts, but not holding it against him, knowing Seongwoo’s playful character.

“Hey Romeo, I didn’t know you were that good of an actor,” Woojin teases playfully as Jihoon walks off the stage, avoiding eye contact with Woojin. “Where were you this past week?” Woojin asks, a hint of concern in his voice, making Jihoon’s heart pound even harder. He knew he shouldn’t have his hopes up, but he can’t help but fall in love with the idea of Woojin having affection for him. Jihoon laughs gingerly, placing his hands on his hips, “Aw, were you worried about me?” Jihoon coos jokingly, eliciting an eye roll from Woojin. “So what if I-“ Woojin was cut off rudely by one of the backstage staff, requesting for the spare clothing Jihoon borrowed.

Jihoon casually pulls the shirt off in a hurry, not wanting the crew to be waiting for too long. That’s when Woojin spots Jihoon’s pale stomach for a split second. He had always seen Jihoon wipe his sweat with his shirt after dance practice and had never been affected by it. But at this moment, Woojin could feel his heart race and his face flushed at the sight of Jihoon’s bare body.

“You were saying?” Jihoon turns back around after throwing the shirt skillfully to the crew on stage, proud of his achievement. Woojin couldn’t bring himself to look Jihoon in the eyes, he knows if he looked now, his knees would probably buckle at the sight of his angelic face.

“Of course I’m not worried about you! It’s all because Daehwi was worried that I came looking for you, why would I be w-worried, it’s not like we’re good friends or anything.” Woojin vomits, hoping his flurry of words would distract Jihoon from his flushed face. When Woojin doesn’t hear a response from Jihoon, he panics, fearful that Jihoon might see through his lies. “Don’t worry! I have no reason whatsoever to be worried about you, you know how much I hate you right? I’m only doing this because I’m worried about Daehwi okay?” Woojin splutters, fidgeting with his fingers in his pocket, eyes concentrating on his feet. Only when he sees a pool of water forming at his feet does he look up, to find Jihoon sobbing uncontrollably into his palms, turning away from Woojin. Woojin’s eyes widened in surprise and attempts to pull Jihoon to question him about why he was crying, but Jisung hyung stopped Woojin, giving him a look of disappointment mixed with anger, requesting for him to leave at once.

Woojin had so many questions but no answers to any of them. He had tried contacting Jihoon for the umpteen time but to no avail. He wasn’t even sure what he did wrong, him and Jihoon had always been telling each other how much they disregarded each other’s existence and had always claimed that they hated each other, so what was different this time?

 

“Jihoon hyung, maybe you should just tell Woojin hyung the truth.” Guanlin sighs, a comforting hand on Jihoon’s back. “You never know what he might say, it could be a happy ending for you!” Jihoon lets his head tilt back, laughing in amusement. “I just told you what he said at the theater and you still think I have a chance?”

“Hyung, you know that it was because your relationship with Woojin hyung had always been like this, right? The both of you always made fun of each other and bickered for no reason! You know it’s not because he hates you!” Guanlin argues, visibly annoyed at Jihoon’s self deprecation.

“Whatever,” Jihoon scoffs, “I wasn’t that interested in him anyway,”

“Oh really,” Guanlin scoffs, mocking Jihoon, “You told me you were going to avoid Woojin hyung at all cost yet all you talked about was Woojin hyung.” Guanlin eyes Jihoon, making exaggerated arm movements.

“Shut up, that was once, and it was because he wore a really cute sweater that day!” Jihoon pouts, eyes casted downwards, as if guilty of his actions.

“Whatever you say,” Guanlin sighs, wrapping a blanket around Jihoon. “Just go to sleep before you start bawling your eyes out again.

Jihoon rolls his eyes in fake annoyance, he knows that the advice Guanlin gives him are always the most practical ones, yet he just can’t bring himself to come clean with his feelings. He knows his relationship with Woojin has always been built on their hatred for each other, and he can’t just change this overnight. Jihoon’s thoughts were endless, almost as if he had galaxies filled with irrational thoughts in his head, averting him from falling asleep. Jihoon had never thought he was capable of missing someone so much his eyes would well up in tears, but it was like the faucet to his eyes was turned on unintentionally and his eyes were already distended from all the weeping.

“Jihoon hyung…” Guanlin’s eyes drop at the sight of Jihoon suffering, unbearable to witness Jihoon going through so much pain.

“Guanlin-ah, can you please get me some ice cream? I’m just s-so thirsty, h-haha,” Jihoon mumbles through sniffles, at this point his words doesn’t even make sense anymore. But Guanlin knows how much Jihoon wanted to be alone, he knew Jihoon didn’t want him to see this side of his hyung that he admired so much.

“Right, I’ll be right back with all your favourites. If you need anything please just call me, okay?” Guanlin’s voice softens, perhaps because Jihoon had showed him his vulnerability.

And perhaps fate is making fun of them, because when Guanlin reaches the convenient store , the first thing he saw was Woojin, face buried in a magazine with the huge font “20 Ways To Get Someone To Forgive You” plastered all over the cover. And that made Guanlin chuckle a little, because Jihoon had been stupidly pining over said boy and was crying over the fact that Woojin didn’t care for him one bit. But it seems to Guanlin like he does, at least enough to come out at 2am, wearing nothing but pajamas and sparrow slippers and reading a ridiculous magazine that he had hoped would help him reconcile with Jihoon.

“Woojin hyung, what are you doing here?” Guanlin whispers in Woojin’s ears, trying not to scare him, but earning the complete opposite reaction.

“W-what!” Woojin shrieks, alerting the only other customer in the shop and earning a surprised look from the clerk, needless to say, he was thoroughly embarrassed.

“W-why are you here, Guanlin?” Woojin whispers awkwardly, still in shock and disbelief.

“I live down the road? But the question is why are you reading that magazine?” Guanlin snickers to himself, pointing a finger at the magazine that’s been crushed under Woojin’s fists.

Woojin gives Guanlin a lopsided frown, considering if he should seek advice in him, since Guanlin and Jihoon shared everything among each other. And he meant everything, even that time that Woojin got scared by a bee and hit his head on the porcelain toilet, crying. The entire school knew about it the next morning after Jihoon laughed maniacally down the street, running to Guanlin’s dorm.

So, Woojin thought fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen?

“I..I don’t know, Jihoon hasn’t been coming back to the dorm lately and I guess me and Daehwi are ….worried? But Jihoon has changed so much I don’t even know if he’s the same person anymore. We used to throw insults at one another and never blink an eye but seeing him crying after hearing what I said really hurt me.” The guilt sat not in his chest but inside his brain, he knew what he had done could not be undone. He only hoped to amend his mistakes in any way he could, but confessing that he could have possibly fallen in love with Jihoon and got flustered over how he looked in the theater was out of the question.

“Woojin hyung, I want Jihoon hyung to be happy so I’m telling you that you mean more to him than you think you do. If a few words from you were enough to send the cold hearted Jihoon hyung into an emotional fit and cause him to cry himself to sleep at night, then you must be pretty eminent.” Guanlin shrugs his shoulders, casually picking out items from the shelves and heading to the cashier.

“Wait, he cried himself to sleep?” Woojin panics, eyes visibly shaking, afraid and worried for Jihoon.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of him, just think of a way to make him yours, won’t you?” Guanlin smirks and pseudo salutes to Woojin, taking big strides towards the door and down the streets, within seconds he is out of sight.

And perhaps that night Woojin stayed up, excited and looking forward to a new future that he and Jihoon could hold, one that seems so within reach yet so distant from them.

 

“Woojin hyung! Did you hear that Daniel hyung is holding a party tonight?” Daehwi excitedly chirps into Woojin’s ears, practically jumping up and down from the joy.

Woojin on the other hand, was sleep deprived and had bigger things to think about, like how he should apologize to Jihoon and getting them on the right track.

“Ooh, sounds fun, have a blast.” Woojin monotones, sipping from his black coffee and slouching, attempting to keep himself from passing out right there and then.

“And you’re coming with me because Jinyoung is going and I don’t want to die of embarrassment!” Daehwi looks at Woojin pleadingly and showed his widest smile.

But this only made Woojin’s heart throb in pain because he started recalling all the times he’d give in to Daehwi whenever he flashed that smile, but now it only served as a reminder that everything was different and Jihoon’s and his relationship is hanging on a thread.

“I’m..not going, I have things to do…that are important things..” Woojin cleared his throat awkwardly and began to shuffle to class.

“Yes you are going because we haven’t seen Jihoon hyung in WEEKS and he’s going to this party too!” Daehwi pouted while yanking on Woojin’s sweater, threatening to outstretch it.

Woojin’s eyes opened wider at the mention of Jihoon, perhaps this could be a chance for them to reconcile. Woojin was low on options here and he was sure Jihoon wouldn’t go back the same location after Woojin degraded and humiliated him in public.

“Fine, but you would not go within a 2 metre radius of any alcohol in that house. I don’t want to deal with you crying and screaming in the bathtub after Jinyoung touched you.”

“That was ONCE and it was because he touched my sweater and told me it felt comfortable, stop patronizing me!” Daehwi whined and rolled his eyes, flailing his arms around like it added more emphasis to what he was feeling.

 

 

Two seconds into this party and Woojin thinks it might’ve been the worst decision of his life. Aside from the speakers playing “Gucci Gang” and seeing a man wearing a fedora  jamming out with a can of coke, he spots Jihoon and Guanlin seated with a group of people he hasn’t seen before. And they’re making out.

“Holy shit, they’re playing spin the bottle already?” Daehwi gasped as he spots Jinyoung seated between Seongwoo and Minhyun, blushing slightly at the sight of Jihoon and Guanlin.

At some point of their extremely long make out session Jihoon pulls away shyly and hits Guanlin gently on the shoulder, muttering something along the lines of “Don’t go out of line” but Woojin couldn’t be sure. He could barely hear himself think thanks to the guy named “Jaehwan” blasting Gucci Gang. He found out his name after Minhyun conveniently found a vacuum cleaner and handed it to him, telling him to cleanse his sins.

“Well, that sure was fun! Let’s welcome our new contestants by letting Daehwi spin the bottle next!” Seongwoo shot a smirk towards Jihoon and made sure to wink when they made eye contact.

That’s when Jihoon realized that Woojin had been staring at him dumbfounded for the past who knows how many minutes. His cheeks suddenly flare up at the thought of him witnessing himself and Guanlin making out in public for all to see and his chest tightens a little whenever they make eye contact.

“I’m sure there’s someone here that would love to have the chance to make out with Daehwi, so let’s clasp our hands together and pray, shall we, Jinyoung?” Seongwoo cackles at his own joke, while shooting Jinyoung finger guns and sniggering when Jinyoung starts to go red in the face.

As if it were God’s will, the bottle landed at Jinyoung and Daehwi’s face visibly lit up, becoming a little too excited. Woojin was alarmed, what if Jihoon started bawling his eyes out seeing Daehwi make out with Jinyoung? He immediately turned to Jihoon, eyes filled with worry and uncertainty.

And as the case may be, Woojin might have been staring for 5 minutes too long because Jihoon was fidgety and afraid of what Woojin might be thinking when he’s staring him down in the middle of a party.

“Guanlin…I’m gonna go out for a breather…I can’t stand Woojin constantly staring at me like this…” Jihoon scratch awkwardly at his nape, obviously showing signs of discomfort. Guanlin shot him a look of concern, “Do you want me to speak up for you or anything? Go out for a stroll with you?” Jihoon was grateful; he never thought anyone would stay when he was the embodiment of an unstable teenager with way too many hormones in him.

“It’s okay, I just want to look at the stars and cry for being stupid or something,” Jihoon squeezed Guanlin’s hands tightly, “I’ll be fine.” He flashes a quick smile before swiftly heading out and closing the door behind him, blocking off the noises from the party that was a mistake.

Jihoon never pegged himself as a romanticist, so why was he, at this point of time sitting on the lawn and looking up into the sky with tears in his eyes, blaming himself for being an idiot for falling in love with Woojin, he would never know. And maybe it was the alcohol getting to him that he sees Woojin stepping through the door with a concerned look on his face and maybe it was because he had feelings for Woojin that he felt overwhelmed with the possibility that Woojin might not hate him.

“Hey…what are you doing out here?” Woojin’s voice cracks and disturbs the peace in the backyard, bringing Jihoon back to reality that he is indeed drunk and about to cry his brains out.

“Just…needed some fresh air, I’m gonna go back now.” Jihoon blurts out, clumsily getting off the ground and attempting to walk to the front yard.

“Jihoon, please, listen to me.” Woojin tugged Jihoon’s hands, a little too hard for his liking, but he stays nonetheless. “I know, all this time we’ve built our relationship on nothing but hatred for each other and we’ve always argued on a daily basis, but…” Woojin looks up to seek some sort of confirmation from Jihoon, maybe a little smile that reassures him that he feels the same way, “I think we should stop this now…This toxic relationship that we have between us, it’s not working out at all.”

Jihoon was zoning out, he thought he was prepared for this but, with every word that Woojin continues spouting; he is feeling worse by the minute. “I get it, it’s fine, we can end this. We should end this, just let me go.” Jihoon utters, holding in tears that are threatening to rush out at any given moment.

“No wait, I meant – “

Distance was all that mattered; Jihoon figured if he couldn’t get Woojin to leave, he’ll leave. He wasn’t stopping for anything and he sure as hell wasn’t stopping to grab his shoe that had fell off as he ran through the shrubs onto the main road. The screeching of tyres scared Jihoon, and if he wasn’t in the worst state of his mind right now he would’ve stopped what he was doing and get home to a nice cup of hot chocolate. But he continued running, eyes focused on nothing but a blurry white in front of him. His head filled with nothing but piercing screeches. The hiss of tyres over the rough cement was lost under the screeching in his head, in that instant he had lost the chance to evade the oncoming car that was speeding towards him. If he had been paying attention he’d be scared out of his wits by now, but he had barely anytime to register what was going on.

“Jihoon!” He could barely hear a voice coming from the back of his head, it sounded so familiar but so…foreign. He was unsure if he knew the owner this voice was attached to, it was like they weren’t really acquainted at all.

The car screeched and crashed into a bin before coming to an absolute stop, and all there were was silence. Jihoon could’ve sworn he was only a few metres away from the car, shouldn’t he be moaning in pain or calling out for help? He tried to move his arms but it was bounded, he only opened his eyes to see Woojin wrapping his arms around him and a bleeding forehead that looked ghastly.

“W-woojin, please, tell me you’re okay…”Jihoon pleaded, his eyes filled with sorrow and his heart full of self-blame, he could never forgive himself if anything happened to Woojin.

“Don’t worry you idiot, as if anything could happen to me when I still have to take care of a big baby like you…” Woojin muttered, coughing from the impact.

“It’s not that, you idiot!” Jihoon starts yelling out of stress and fear, “I love you! But I know you’d never reciprocate my feelings, that’s why I tried to run away, and I almost had you killed!” Jihoon didn’t care about exposing himself any longer, he nearly had Woojin killed and the last thing on his mind right now was Woojin teasing him about falling in love with his nemesis.

“You know what you idiot, I fell in love first.” Woojin revealed a cheeky smile followed by a weak cough before collapsing in Jihoon’s arms. “I win. Because I love you more.”


End file.
